Vida
by Luna Ming
Summary: 2do en la Serie FÉNIX. "Ustedes me habían dicho que era un riesgo del que no estaban seguras si querían que yo fuera parte. A veces me pregunto si hice lo correcto, si realmente esto es lo que deberíamos haber hecho desde un principio…" Hermione/Luna


_Nota:_ Un pequeño ONE-SHOT para la serie Fenix. No podía dejarlo como estaba, así que habrá más de estos pequeños amigos dando vuelta pronto.

Entre todas esas cosas me estaba preocupando del punto de vista de Neville y de Ron, aunque calculo que luego haré también algo sobre Luna, así que aquí dejo esta mini segunda parte.

Saludos!

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Vida**

Ustedes me habían dicho que era un riesgo del que no estaban seguras si querían que yo fuera parte. A veces me pregunto si hice lo correcto, si realmente esto es lo que deberíamos haber hecho desde un principio…

Me ofrecieron libertad, liberarme de mi responsabilidad, de mi parte en todo este extraño, fascinante, pero a su vez riesgoso plan.

Creo que parte de mi quería también poder compartir eso que ustedes tienen, esa calidez, esa familiaridad con la que se miran, se abrazan, se besan. Ese calor que solo ustedes pueden crear al simplemente sentarse una junto a la otra.

En un principio, no quise irrumpir en sus vidas. Cuando Harry estaba con nosotros eso era fácil, no éramos tres, éramos cuatro. Ustedes ya habían encontrado esa persona con la que querían compartir sus vidas, pero si bien Harry estaba de novio, tanto él como yo sabíamos que aun teníamos por vivir y por aprender antes de encontrar ese refugio adorado que son los brazos de alguien amado.

Más de una vez estuve tentado a tomar ese ofrecimiento de libertad y salir a buscar mi propio camino. Ustedes eran felices, no me necesitaban, no necesitaban al 'seguidor' torpe y solitario en sus vidas a diario. Especialmente cuando nos mudamos todos juntos a lo que era la casa de la infancia de Luna.

Verlas allí, acurrucadas en un sillón algo desgastado, Hermione en enagua que dejaba ver el pequeño bulto que indicaba su presencia con nosotros, esa segunda vida, segunda oportunidad que ayudé a crear, Luna acariciándolo de forma distraída con una mano, mientras que la pluma en la otra rasgaba furiosa el nuevo artículo del 'Quisquilloso', eso fue lo que me hizo recapacitar.

Yo quería ser parte de esa vida, ese lugar, quería pertenecer con ustedes.

Tal vez a mi no me toque el mismo lugar. Tal vez el amor que ustedes comparten no es el mismo que tienen por mi, pero no quiero dejarlo solo por buscar un amor que puede como no puede ser real, contrario a esto que aquí compartimos día a día.

Ustedes se han convertido en mi familia mucho antes de lo que yo tenía pensado aceptarlo. Esto era lo que quería… tal vez no sea una familia precisamente funcional. Un niño viene en camino y su madre no es que se encuentre atada a nadie, casi.

Ese anillo de lealtad que comparten es la simbología de su unión.

Cuantas veces he entrado para verlas en ese mismo sillón, sus labios conectados con tal dulzura, tal deseo y querer que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poseer lo mismo que ustedes. Y a su vez no.

Eso es lo que me hace especial, igual que cada una de ustedes tienen algo especial. Yo, soy el amigo que siempre estará, que siempre las protegerá, cueste lo que cueste. Eso no quita el deseo que despierta en mí el verlas allí…

La enagua de Hermione subiendo lentamente por su tersa y torneada pierna, morena por el tiempo a la intemperie que aun permanece marcado allí. La nívea mano de Luna guiando la fina y delicada tela por el cuerpo de su amada. Los suspiros ensordecedores, los suaves jadeos mientras tratan de expresar ese amor que sienten de una forma más física.

Y yo, viendo, deseando, sabiendo que si me acerco harán un espacio para mí como cuando todo esto comenzó. Sabiendo que no me encuentran desagradable, pero a su vez conciente que jamás me ofrecerán lo que se entregan entre ustedes…

Sus corazones, los corazones de amantes.

Yo solo soy un amigo con derecho a roce, lo sé. Y no puedo negar lo poco que me ofrecen.

Son tan diferentes y tan iguales, y yo soy su confidente.

Si tan solo supieran como yo las veo, estoy seguro que todas sus inseguridades desaparecerían.

Ese cuerpo delgado y alto, grácil en su sencillez infantil, de senos pequeños y caderas no tan amplias, más bien pequeñas, escondiendo un también pequeño, pero redondeado trasero, que se siente tan bien en mi mano y el largo cabello rubio, sedoso, cayendo por en medio de su espalda hasta su cintura.

Y Hermione… un cuerpo de mujer envidiable, aunque fácilmente una cabeza más baja que Luna, aun así hermosa en sus proporciones. Grandes pechos hinchados a la espera del aun no nacido y caderas amplias si bien sin mucho trasero tampoco, pero con una suavidad en sus formas que serían la envidia de cualquier mujer si vieran lo que esconden sus ropas.

Las cicatrices de cada una de sus aventuras con Harry y Ron se encuentran escondidas bajo la tela, algunos pueden ver algunas en los brazos o en las piernas cuando hace calor, pero solo Luna y yo sabemos la verdadera extensión del daño…

Y nunca nadie más que nosotros lo conocerá, porque eso es algo privado, algo que solo nosotros tenemos derecho a conocer.

Es extraño hablarles a la lejanía como si pudieran realmente escucharme, especialmente en este momento en que sé seguramente están muy ocupadas buscando no solo satisfacer sus mentes y sus corazones, sino que sus cuerpos también.

Y aunque sé que hay un lugar para mí con ustedes, sé que no puedo ir a interrumpirles, reclamándolo.

El verlas me hace sentir especialmente torpe ante la armonía que comparten y sé que si bien comparten esta hermosa vida conmigo, sus corazones no me pertenecen.


End file.
